Hunter's The Devil Part 1
by Ayu186
Summary: Segala sesuatu memiliki garis putih dan kegelapanya sendiri tapi apa kau tahu Arti kegelapan dan apa gunanya kita menjadi pekerja kasar yang hidup untuk membasmi iblis dan setan yang berada dikehidupan kita


_Segala sesuatu memiliki garis putih dan kegelapanya sendiri tapi apa kau tahu_

_Arti kegelapan dan apa gunanya kita menjadi pekerja kasar yang hidup untuk membasmi iblis dan setan yang berada dikehidupan kita_

**Disclaimer : Yugioh! Bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir dari Kazuki Takashi dan Team, disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.**

**Hunter's The Devil**

** By Ayu**

**Part 1 (Pemburu iblis)**

_Sebuah bar berlantai 2 cukup tua, dan dimata orang lain sangat bobrok dan terlalu sederhana, tapi tahukah kalian bahwa Bar ini adalah sebuah Gerbang?_

_Ya gerbang kecil menuju dunia hitam._

"_Fuul House _(Poker)" ucap seorang lelaki dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya. Memperlihatkan sederet kartu (_Jendral Sekop_), (_Jendral Hati_), (_Jendral Bonsai_) yang dikawal oleh 2 kartu 9 pengawal bonsai dan hati, "dengan ini aku pasti menang kau harus meneraktirku Vodka!?" ucapnya seraya menurunkan kartu diatas meja.

"_Royal Strainght flush_ (poker)" ucap gadis berambut merah, _Pixiy cut_, yang dipanggil Farron, atau nama lengkapnya Farron-Crish menurunkan sederet kartu di atas meja. J (_jendral Hati_), K(_King hati_), Q(_Queen Hati_), dan 10 kartu pengawal Quend hearts ditanganya.

"Cheee! Lagi – lagi Aku kalah setiap main poker denganmu?"

"Honda-kun karna kau kalah kau harus meneraktirku Strawberry sundae bukankah itu perjanjiannya jika aku menang ?" Ucap Gadis itu dengan senyum dingin sambil tertawa pelan.

"OHMYG! yaaah – yaaaah! Kau menang Lady Farron. Aku akan menerakirmu OKEE!" ucapnya dengan wajah ketus.

"Bukankah selain Straberry sundae, kau akan memberikan aku pekerjaan Honda-san" Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang selalu beruntung saat bermain Poker Farron-kun, tapi bisakah kau tak harus membicarakan masalah itu dulu? Biarkan aku meminum Vodkaku dengan tenang" Ucap lelaki berumur 23 sambil meminum Vodkanya yang ke 4 gelas.

"Aku tahu tapi aku butuh uang untuk banyak hal, tahukah kau wanita lebih banyak keperluan dari-pada kalian seorang Pria?" ucap gadis bernama Farron sambil memangku wajahnya dengan tangan yang bersandar tegap di meja.

"Oi Pesan pelayan aku pesan strobberny sun_" Ucap Honda namun ucapanya terputus saat segelas Strawbbery langsung diletakan di atas meja oleh seorang lelaki bulter bar ini dengan santai.

"Hoy kok sudah buat. Cepat sekali?" ucap Honda, karna Pria itu baru saja akan memesanya.

"Wah, lumayan cepat kali ini Ryuuji -San" Ucap Farron lalu mengambil gelas Strawberry-Sunday hasil trakiranya dengan Honda karna lelaki itu kalah main poker denganya.

"Aku sudah mengira kalau Honda pasti kalah untuk sekinan-kalinya darimu, Farron" Ucap pemuda beriris hijau tua yang juga biasanya disebut _"The Last Casino Domino Masters"_ Selain membuka Bar ini pada siang hari, Bar ini juga menyediakan Jam malam untuk para pemain Kasino dilantai dua, ia berperan sebagai master dadu sebagai juri di permainan Casino.

"Hey kau kejam sekali kau menyumpahiku kalah Ryuuji-san"

"Tenang kawan aku berikan kau Vodka yang ke 5 kali ini aku yang meneraktirmu?" Ucap Ryuuji tersenyum miris.

"Tumben Ryuuji -san meneraktri tamu?" Tanya seorang maid yang sedang mengantar sebuah Vodkah yang diminta Ryuuji.

" Ia Miho-chan karna Honda adalah teman lamaku" ucap Ryuuji pada seorang bawahanya bernama **Miho Nosaka **yang bekerja ship Siang. Sebagai pelayan Bar paruh waktu disini "Biarlah karna tadi malam jumlah pemain meningkat di casinoku dan aku meraih banyak keuntungan" Lanjutnya dengan bangga.

"Siapa yang meramaikan?" Tanya Honda.

"Seto Kaiba"

'Seto!?" ucap Honda.

"Hahahahah…..Seto dari Klan Kaiba, pemilik perusaahan kaya raya dan pembisnis didunia hitam menang lagi sebagai juara berturut-turut" ucap Anzu, **Masazaki Anzu **dari meja Bender yang juga bekerja sebagai pelayan paruh-waktu disini bersama Miho.

"Nampaknya dia adalah seorang lelaki tua yang sangat mujur" Ucap Farron sambil memakan Strawberry sundaynya.

"Oi-oi sebentar dia itu pemilik perusahaan Kaiba yang berumur 21 tahun loh, dia itu Pria muda dan juga berbakat bisnis yang gemilang" ucap Anzu.

"Oh? Jadi setahun di atasku ya?" ucap Farron santai.

"Oh ya Farron?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada informasi pekerjaan untukmu?" Ucap Honda.

"Apa itu? Cepatlah katakana aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi?"

"Seorang Lelaki kaya Raya, Didomino Utara, mencari seorang pemburu iblis untuk membunuh iblis yang meresakan warga diwilayah itu" Jelas Honda lalu menyerakhkan sebuah surat dan diletakan diatas meja.

"Bagaimana Farron apa kau mau mengambil pekerjaan ini?"

"Aku sih setuju, aku sedang membutukan uang saat ini jadi pekerjaan itu cukup bagus"

"Hey Farron tak usah pulang dulu, bukankah kita bisa bermain"Ucap Anzu.

"Maaf kawan aku tak bisa bermain Poker semalaman denganmu, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan malam ini" Lanjutnya lalu mengambil mantel yang dia gantung diseblah pintu masuk lalu pergi.

"Ahhh….dasar dia memang selalu seenaknya" Ucap Ryuuji sambil mengambil gelas Strawberry sundey sisa Farron.

"Huhuhu….sebagai seorang wanita dia jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang kita duga"

* * *

**…**

**...**

_Suasana bulan mei yang menjadi awal musim dingin adalah musim menyebalkan bagi para pejalan kaki atau seseorang yang dilanda gejala Flu pasti sangat tak menantikan hal ini, tapi tahukah kau bahwa malam ini adalah bulan purnama dan musim yang cocok untuk menambah Ilmu sihir Setan._

"Hei Lady Cantik mau jalan denganku"

"Maaf sepertinya aku sedang buru-buru jadi aku tak bisa menerima niat baikmu"

"Eiiit bukannya kita bisa main-main sebentar"

"Ooo….Kau ingin bermain denganku rupanya?"

"Jadi?"

**-DOR!-** tiba- tiba Farron mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari balik Mantel penghangatnya, sebuah senjata yang cukup panjang yang mirip dengan _Boy-gunner_ namun bedanya hanya terisi dengan peluru timah yang tak biasa kearah jantung preman yang hendak memengang bibirnya.

"Maaf tampan aku tak suka berkencan dengan Iblis penyamar seperti dirimu" ucapnya tersenyum sinis dan pergi meninggalkan bangkai lelaki itu yang menghilang begitu saja bagai asap dan Cuma hanya darah yang tertinggal disana tampa jasat.

"Kau bikin masalah lagi adik kecilku yang nakal!?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut lemon madu yang memeluknya dari belakang membuat Farron nyaris menjatukan senjatanya.

"Hei!? Kenapa malah menyergapku disini Aniki-Jounochi?"

"Aku sedang membeli beberapa perlengkapan mandi yang habis!? Bisakah kau tak mengunakan '_Bladen Gurnner'_ milikmu dijalan umum seperti ini?" Ucap jounochi agak cetus, atau disebut Jounochi katsuya seorang lelaki berumur 23 yang bekerja ia mengelola toko Roti dan senjata bersama adiknya Shizuka katsuya, Jounochi memiliki kemampuan tingkat professional dibidang memperbaiki juga menjual senjata buatanya dan dijual oleh masyarakat dan para Hunter Devil.

"Oi –Oi? Ini juga ketentuan pekerjaan Jounochi-Nii?"

"Apa boleh buat ayo kuantar dengan Motorku"

"Heeeh?"

"Bukankah kau sedang mengarah kekediaman perusaahaan yang terletak diDumino utara itukan?" Ucap Jounochi.

"Tau darimana?" Tanya Farron.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Honda, tentu saja karna pekerjaan aku juga mesti kesana" ucap Jounochi tersenyum bahagaia seperti orang yang habis mendapatkan undian berhadiah.

_Bersambung…. ^_^_


End file.
